Lawson Gives Anastasia a Punishment Day and Gets Grounded
At the village, Lawson was furious. Lawson: God! I hate Anastasia so much, because she stopped Mundy for trying to push her boyfriend Kal off the rooftop and then she stopped Clyde from trying to push Kal into the crocodile pit. That's it, I'm going to give her a punishment day! Lawson went off to Anastasia's house, and then she reached Anastasia's house. Then she unlocked the door and entered the house. Then she confronted Anastasia. Lawson: Anastasia, what are you doing in my house now? Lawson: I've just heard that you stopped Mundy for trying to push your boyfriend Kal off the rooftop and then stopped Clyde from trying to push Kal into the crocodile pit. Is this true? Anastasia: Yes it is. Mundy deserved to be grounded for trying to push Kal off the rooftop and Clyde deserved to be grounded too for trying to push Kal into the crocodile pit. Lawson: Anastasia, how dare you stop Mundy for trying to push your boyfriend Kal off the rooftop and stop Clyde for trying to push Clyde into the crocodile pit?! That's it, today is punishment day! First punishment: Beating you up! Anastasia: Nonononononononononono! Please don't beat me up! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson: Shut up, Anastasia! I'm going to beat you up right now, you idiot! Lawson began to beat up Anastasia. Anastasia: (in Kidaroo voice) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Lawson stopped beating up Anastasia, and Anastasia started crying. Anastasia: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson: Stop crying, Anastasia! Second punishment: Screaming at you that you whomp! ANASTASIA, YOU WHOMP! Anastasia got angry. Anastasia: Hey, don't talk to me like that! You do not say to me I whomp! Lawson: I don't care! Whomp is just anyone's word in my school. It doesn't mean anything. Third punishment: Hitting your head with my baseball bat! Lawson picked up his baseball bat and hit Anastasia's head with it. Anastasia: Ow! My head hurt! Where did you get a baseball bat? Lawson: Well, that's my weapon! I can attack my enemies with it, including you, idiot! Anastasia: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! That hurt! Lawson: Anastasia, shut up! Fourth punishment: Forcing you to wear nappies! Now come with me to Walmart! Lawson dragged Anastasia out of the house and he dragged her on the way to Walmart. Anastasia: No way! I'm not going to wear a nappy and that's final! Lawson: Oh, be quiet, you idiot! Then Lawson reached Walmart and went inside it, dragging Anastasia with her, and then he walked over to find the aisle that had nappies in it. Then he found an aisle with nappies in it. Then he bought a box of nappies, and he took it to the stand and then he gave it to the salesman in the stand. Lawson: How much is the box of nappies? Salesman: Sure, that'll be ten dollars! Lawson gave the ten dollar note to the salesman and he left the store. Then he dragged Anastasia on the way to the alleyway and he entered it. Lawson: Come on! It's nappy time! Anastasia: Nonononononononono! Lawson took the underwear off Anastasia and put a nappy on her. Lawson: Time to throw your underwear in the bin! Anastasia: Nonononononono! Lawson opened the green bin and put Anastasia's underwear in it. Lawson: Last punishment: Sending you to Mental People's Home! Anastasia was horrified. Lawson: No Lawson! You can't do that! Please, no! No! Lawson: I don't care! Now, I'm going to call Tina and tell her to take you to Mental People's Home so you can stay there for eternity! Lawson picked up his phone, and he started to call Tina. Lawson: Hello Tina! Tina's voice: What is it? Lawson: This is Erwin Lawson, can you collect Anastasia? Tina's voice: Why? Lawson: Because she's the worst girl in town ever! She upsets me and my friends for no reason, and she annoys us all the time! Can you come over to Walmart and send Anastasia to Mental People's Home? Why? Because she keeps on annoying us too much! Tina's voice: Oh my god, she is in so much trouble! Thanks for telling me, Lawson! I'm on my way! Lawson: So can you please send her to Mental People's Home so she can stay there forever! Great! Thank you! Bye! Lawson put down the phone, and glared to Anastasia. Lawson: Tina from Mental People's Home is on her way. She's going to pick you up! Then Tina's car drove in, and then Tina came out of the car, and she confronted Anastasia. Tina: Alright, Anastasia! I want a word with you. Anastasia: What? You want a word with me? Tina: Yes, I have heard that you kept annoying Lawson and his friends all the time! Lawson also told me that you're the worst girl in town ever. Now, Anastasia! Come with me, you bad girl! You're going to my Mental People's Home! Tina took Anastasia with her on the way to her car. Anastasia: What?! This is rubbish! Hey, let me go! I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good citizen, honest! Later, Tina and Anastasia reached the car. Tina: Get in the car right now, you bad girl! Anastasia did as she was told, and she got in the car. Tina got in her car, and she drove off to her Mental People's Home. On the way to Mental People's Home, Anastasia was feeling upset. Anastasia: Oh no, this is sad. This sucks. This is an outrage. I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good-hearted citizen, and I haven't done anything wrong! I never hurt anyone. Tina: Hey! Be quiet, you good-for-nothing girl! You've been annoying Lawson and his friends for the last time! You're going to my Mental People's Home, and that's final! Later, Tina reached her Mental People's Home, and she got out of the car. She took Anastasia out of her car, and then she took her in. Then she took her to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. Enjoy your permanent stay. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. Anastasia felt very upset, and she was crying. Anastasia: I can't believe I got sent to Mental People's Home for annoying Lawson and his friends too much. Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meanwhile, back at Walmart, Lawson was cheering. Lawson: Yay! I sent Anastasia to Mental People's Home! That's what she gets for foiling my plans and my friends' plans! That's what she gets for stopping Mundy for trying to push Kal off the rooftop and stopping Clyde for trying to push Kal into the crocodile pit! With Anastasia gone, I'm going to push Kal into the crocodile pit. Suddenly, TJ and the Gang confronted Lawson, much to his horror. They were furious. TJ: Lawson! How dare you two give Anastasia a punishment day and send her to Mental People's Home?! (in his TV voice) This is not fair! Vince: We just heard that you whompers are going to do that! Spinelli: We can't believe you did such a thing! Gretchen: Why did you do that? Mikey: Now Anastasia's gone to Mental People's Home, thanks to you! Gus: That's it, go home while we call your parents! Then Lawson went home in disgrace. (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! Back home, Lawson's dad scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you give Anastasia a punishment day?! You know it's disrespectful! And what's worse, you sent her to Mental People's Home! That was very mean of you! Lawson: But dad, it's her own fault. She stopped Mundy for trying to push her boyfriend Kal off the rooftop and stopped Clyde for trying to push Kal into the crocodile pit, and that's why I have to teach her a lesson. Lawson's dad: You know you can't do that, young man! Now Anastasia's in Mental People's Home because of you. That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a two days with no TV! Go upstairs to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and TJ Detweiler Salli as Anastasia Paul as Salesman and Vince LaSSao Kimberly as Tina Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Joey as Mikey Blumberg Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kidaroo as Anastasia's screaming voice Scary voice as Lawson's dad's angry voice Trivia The audio featuring TJ Detweiler saying "This is not fair!" from the Recess episode Prickly is Leaving is used as an audio where he and the gang scold Lawson for giving Anastasia a punishment day and sending her to Mental People's Home Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff